Book of Fluff
by Pharaohs Girl18
Summary: One shot's requested by you for any pairing in YuGiOh, Heaps of fluff wanted ) Read Title page then follow instructions in the review All credit for Characters to Kazuki Takahashi
1. Chapter 1

Big book of fluff

Needed:

Pairs eg Tea & Atem, Yugi & Yami etc (can also request one with my OC or have YY/Y & A)

short sentence for description

Genre , Romance, humor, friendship

Can be first person POV or Third person

Not Needed:

No Lemons or other nasty stuff

No Tea bashing

As the title states these will be one shots of fluffy stories, I love writing & am in need of ideas.

Examples:

Atem/Yugi- Go to park & have Ice cream (humour)

\- Atem's late for a Royal Court meeting & seto cant find him (Adult Hide & Seek, Romance)


	2. A day out

Here's a very fluffy little story as requested by Kasmaflower its a little bit of Romance & a wee bit of angst but oh so fluffy, enjoy =)

* * *

Waking up late one morning, Loretta sat up yawning a little as she stretched, raising her arms above her head. Running her hand through her bangs & down over the back of her head Loretta gave her head a quick shake chasing out any knots that had occured in the night with her fingers as she looked down at Atem who was still softly snoring. Lying back down Loretta traced the curve of his jaw with her fingers, kissing him softly on the cheek, gliding her fingers down onto Atem's bare chest she started to draw lazy spirals, "Atem..."Loretta cooed "Time to wake up".

Laying back slightly Loretta watched as Atem's eyes started to slowly flutter open, his once deep violet irises now catching the rays of the sun making them glow a bright magenta "Good morning my beautiful Loretta" he said reaching over to caress her cheek, softly kissing her lips "Good morning my Pharaoh" Loretta said placing a chaste kiss on his lips & then giggling "What would you like to do today my Queen" he said as he kissed her nose "Well...We haven't been on a horseback ride together for a long time, why dont we ride out to the Oasis & spend some time together _alone_ " Loretta said seductively ghosting her fingers over the muscles in his chest.

Slipping his eyes closed again Atem gave a contented hum from the gentle massage he was getting "would you like me to arrange for some food to be made up for us" Atem said as he shivered in delight "you just relax here & I will sort that out because I also need to go & check on Cairo (Loretta's Horse)" opening his eyes & sitting up, Atem looked at Loretta with a raised eyebrow "What is wrong with Cairo? She looked fine to me yesterday" "believe it or not she has actually gotten pregnant..." Loretta said with a giggle "Whats so funny about that" said Atem looking even more confused "Your Stallion is the Father to her foal" Loretta said as Atem gasped with his mouth hanging open making Loretta giggle even more "well, that must be a sign" Atem said as he snapped his mouth shut & narrowed his eyes at Loretta "Oh no you dont, I think you have been spending too much time with Heiropolis (Atem's horse)" Loretta said as her giggle turned into a full on laugh making Atem fold his arms across his chest & pout indignantly.

An hour or so later Loretta & Atem had both of their horse saddled up & ready to go, making their way around behind the back of the Palace the pair set out towards the oasis where they planned to have a picnic & have some 'fun' together, Loretta had even managed to put her bikini on under her dress, just in case.

Trotting along Loretta noticed that Cairo was very affectionate towards Heiropolis & would often nuzzle her nose into the side of his jaw like she was giving him a kiss "Good girl, you love him dont you" said Loretta as she patted the side of Cairo's neck as the horse let out a happy whinny "They are alot like us" Atem started "Hm? How so" Loretta questioned back raising an eyebrow "Well...We have a very good realtionship & an even stronger bond don't we?" Atem countered "Ooh I could just nuzzle you right now," Loretta said with a smirk, blowing Atem a kiss. Catching said invisible kiss Atem caught it in his right hand, held it for a moment then placed his hand over his heart.

Now that they were at the Oasis after another half hour or so of riding, Loretta & Atem were able to get off their horses & relax.

Tying Cairo & Heiro' up to the palm trees the pair sat down in the lush green grass, Atem deciding to lay down on his back with his hands behind his head. "Its been such a long time since I have been here" Atem sighed closing his eyes, "I think the last time I came out here was when I was still Prince, my Father let me go out of the Palace walls for the first time only if I was accompanied by Mahad & Mana"

"Wow, that was a long time ago..." Loretta mocked "Must be well over a Hundred years ago" she smirked, "Over five thousand actually..." Atem started until he got Loretta's not so subtle joke "...Hey!" he said as he sat up opening his eyes then narrowing them at Loretta who was poking her tongue out at him "Oh boy did I get you good..." Loretta said punching Atem lightly in the shoulder still poking her tongue out "Look here, young lady..." Atem said as he crawled over to Loretta & pushed her down onto her back so he towered over her "You know poking your tongue out at the Pharaoh is a criminal offence & do you want to know what the punishment is?..." he asked her as he touched the tip of his nose onto hers watching her gulp & suck her tongue back in "N-no but I would hate to think" she said almost sarcasticly "It gets cut off!" he said in his scariest voice possible drawing his sword & held it up so the blade shimmered in the sun.

Seeing how terrified his wife looked Atem began to chuckle & chuckle & chuckle "Loretta..." he said dropping his sword & cupping her jaw in his hand looking into her eyes "I would _never_ do _anything_ to hurt you, _ever_ , I love you...I'm sorry if I scared you" "I wasn't scared..." Loretta said as she pulled herself up pushing Atem back making him sit on his shins "I know you would never hurt me, I trust you & have since the first day we met, I love you too Atem & always will" she finished as she drapped her arms around his neck & nuzzled her nose into the crook of his neck.

Sitting in the comfort of their embrace for a few moments Loretta eventually let her arms go from around Atem's neck as she sat up into the same position as him.

Looking deeply into his eyes Loretta reached over & held his cheek "Your the best thing that has ever happened to me, my life changed so much the day I met you & its a day I will never forget" said Loretta as Atem cocked a concerning eyebrow

"Loretta, is everything ok, what has brought this on" said Atem as he caressed her hand with his thumb "I'm fine," she said softly shaking her head "...I just dont get to spend alot of alone time with you & when I do get to it makes me really appreciate how much you really mean to me & how hard you work at being Pharaoh" Loretta said as a happy tear rolled down her cheek "I'm really sorry that I dont get to spend enough quality time with you, I love having you by my side at our meetings but unfortuneately there are alot of things I have to do by myself" Atem said as he dropped his head letting his bangs cover his eyes.

Gently lifting his head up to look into his eyes again Loretta smiled "don't be sad about it Atem, I know there's a lot you have to do on your own but even so I will always be here for you, whenever you need me...Now enough of this mopping around, lets go for a swim & have some fun" said Loretta kissing Atem's nose trying to cheer him up "You're right Loretta & I know you will always be there for me like I will be there for you" Atem said smirking as he pulled Loretta close & kissed her passionately.

Minutes passed & eventually, the pair had to give up their intimacy due to their lack of air, sitting & looking at each other while they regained their breath Loretta suddenly jumped up & quickly pulled her dress over her head revealing her black & crimson bikini making Atem almost drool at the sight of her.

Quickly tying her hair up into a ponytail Loretta dashed off towards the pond "The last one in is a rotten crocodile egg" Loretta called as she ran, slowing down slightly so Atem stood a bit of a chance. Having already taken his cape, jewellery & crown off the only thing left was his shirt "Its you that's going to be the rotten one Loretta" he said as he ran past her poking out the tip of his tongue, reaching the water first Atem sprang from one foot off the edge of the pond landing near the middle with a huge splash.

Being a bit more graceful, however, Loretta took a running leap & swan-dived into the pond making sure to splash Atem as much as possible. "Woah! Man this water is cold" said Loretta as she came to the surface & swam over to Atem "You should get used to it fairly quick considering how hot it is today" Atem said with a smile as he grabbed Loretta around her waist & kissed her wet cheek "you better not start that in here, if I run out of breath I might drown" Loretta mocked "lucky for you then that I know mouth to mouth" he countered raising an eyebrow seductively as Loretta rolled her eyes " _Oh goody"_ Loretta muttered "What was that" he said narrowing his eyes "Nothing...Um, I love you" she said sheepishly as she squirmed out of his grasp & quickly swum away.

After playing for several hours Loretta started to get hungry so decided it was about time that they got out, setting up the food for her Atem wrapped a towel around Loretta's shoulders as she sat down next to him.

Sitting & snacking on grapes, dates & anything else their fingers came upon the pair sat together contently chatting & laughing about recent occurrences in the Palace "...Remember the other day when we had Amenhotep & Alex with us at the meeting...I dont know what in Ra's name it was that Shimon said but poor little Alexander was trying so hard to contain himself without you noticing" "Hmm, Yes I thought I heard him start to giggle so I glared at him, that will be why he came & hid behind your throne" Atem said tossing a grape into his mouth "considering they are only 11 (Amen) & 8 (Alex) they are doing very well especially when it comes to long meeting's where Shimon won't shut up" Loretta giggled "And you wonder why I come back from a meeting grumpy" Atem chuckled kissing Loretta's cheek.

Having sat & ate their lunch Atem & Loretta thought it was about time that they got going back to the Palace now that they were both dry & alot warmer, now that they were already more than half way back to the Palace Loretta stopped her horse which caused Atem to stop as well "Everything ok Loretta" he questioned "Yea, I'm just taking in this beautiful view of our Palace & the city... _& something else"_ she said thinking the last part of her sentence as she looked past Atem "come on be better keep going my royal court probably wonder where I am..." said Atem as Loretta cleared her throat "Sorry, where we are" he said sheepishly looking over at Loretta who nodded & then gave Cairo a soft kick to her side which made her start to gallop "Race you to the Palace Atem" Loretta called out as she was now miles ahead of him "Hey, wait for me, come on Heiropolis get going boy we have to catch them" he said giving his horse a small kick as well.

Reaching the Palace first Loretta slipped down off Cairo's back & lead her back into her stable for a drink & a rest "Good girl Cairo, you are so fast" Loretta said with a giggle as she kissed the horse's nose before taking off her bridle & shutting her stable gate.

Seeing Atem slowly trot in on Heiro' Loretta chuckled "Well, well, well look what the Bastet dragged in" "Hey, it's not my fault, you got a head start" said Atem as he jumped down off his horse back & put him away "Not my fault you are slow either" Loretta laughed again "still not my fault that you cheated" Atem said turning & winking at Loretta.

"Wow you two are competitive" came a voice from the other side of the stables "Seto?" the pair questioned "Thats me" he said with a smile as he came out of his horses stable "What are you doing down here" Atem questioned as he walked over to Seto & leaned up against the stable door "Argh I had to get away from Shimon, him & Shada are in the throne room having an argument about who should have gone with you two" Seto said shaking his head "Oh no, I knew we should've had someone with us, this is my fault I dont think I even let anyone know we were going either..." Atem said with a sigh "I better go & sort this out" "I'll sort them out Atem, you go to our chambers & rest, it was partially my fault too" she said as she stopped him mid-stride putting her hand on his shoulder "Ok Loretta, thank you I really owe you" he said kissing her cheek "Come on Seto, lets go & sort this mess out" Loretta said with a sigh as she walked off with Seto towards the throne room.


	3. Duel Champion

After a long & grueling duel against Yami Yugi aka The King of Games, Mokuba had finally beaten him, something that his big Brother Seto Kaiba could never do.

As Yami's life points dropped to zero the former king of games dropped to his knees in defeat, walking over to him Mokuba held his hand out "That was a really great match Yami, you almost had me, thank goodness Seto let me borrow his blue eyes or else I would have never beaten you" Mokuba said with a smile, looking up at Mokuba, Yami smiled also "Thank you Mokuba, you played really well, congratulations on becoming the new King of Games" Yami said as he took Mokuba's hand & then shook it.

Running up to her boyfriend Tea hugged him "Wow Mokuba, I can't believe it, you actually beat the Pharaoh, I'm so proud of you" she said giving him a kiss on the cheek "Thanks babe, if it wasn't for you cheering me on, I would have never even had the confidence to verse Yami in the first place..." Mokuba beamed "Hey we should go out & celebrate, how about I get Roland to come & pick you up tonight at 6 & I will take you out for dinner" "aww you are so sweet, I would love to go out for dinner, I have the perfect dress to wear too" Tea said smirking "I better get going home now guys, Seto is waiting for me in the car" Mokuba said as he started to run off "bye Moki, love you" Tea called as she blew him a kiss "I love you too Tea" Mokuba said as he turned around & winked at her.

Later that night Mokuba was getting ready to go out with Tea when a knock came at his door "its open" he called "Mokuba, what are you doing" said kaiba as he came through the door & then stood in the door way "Oh hey Seto, Im just getting ready for my date" beamed Mokuba "Tell me your not seriously dating that Gardener girl, are you?" said Kaiba with a scowl "I love her Seto & she loves me, I was actually thinking of proposing to her tonight, after all we have been dating for Two years" Mokuba said confidently "Well if she makes you happy then go for it, I'm behind you 100% of the way, good luck squirt" Seto said as he ruffled Mokuba's hair "Seto! It took me ages to get my hair just right" Mokuba complained "Hey, whats the special occasion anyway, why are you going out for dinner why not bring Tea here? Sorry & I'm sorry about the hair" "its all good big bro, I know you care about me but I'm almost 18 & the head of security at Kaiba Corp. I think I know what I'm doing, I'm going out tonight to celebrate becoming the new King of Games" Mokuba said with a smirk "What! you mean to tell me you bet Yugi, well dont get too carried away, I will be in my room if you want me & dont forget to take your mobile" Seto said with a smile "Not Yugi, Yami & yes I did, I did it by using the Blue eyes you gave me & Thanks Bro, see ya" said Mokuba as he watched Kaiba walk out & shut the door.

 **At Tea's House**

Looking in the bathroom mirror, Tea put on the finishing touches to her make up, being careful not to poke herself in the eye with the mascara brush " _Ok, I think that's about enough, I dont know why I'm so excited to be going out with Mokuba, we've been dating for the last two years_ " Tea thought to herself. Checking her hair & then placing a small pink sparkly clip in just above her ear Tea was ready to go, just as she was grabbing her bag & phone the door bell rung "Coming" she called as she trotted down the hallway. Opening the door Tea squealed in glee when she saw Mokuba standing infront of her in a white blazer & pants with a dark blue button up underneath "Woah, hello Mr Handsome" she said kissing his cheek "You look really beautiful yourself Tea..." he said taking her hand & kissing it as he gazed upon her shimmering pale blue knee length dress "Are you ready to go" he asked as she nodded.

Helping her into the car Roland shut the door behind Mokuba who had gotten in behind Tea, getting into the drivers seat Roland turned to look at his boss "Where to Mr Kaiba" he said nodding at Tea "I think you know Roland" said Mokuba with a smirk "Right away Sir" he nodded & then started the car. As Roland drove Mokuba placed his hand on Tea's knee & looked up into Tea's cerulean eyes "I love you Tea & I'm so thankful for all the support you have given me, it's so hard to believe that I finally beat Yami in that duel this morning" "I love you too Moki..." she said kissing his nose "I couldn't believe it either I thought for sure that Yami was going to win but when you activated that spell card & was able to summon the Blue eyes white dragon I saw the look on Yami's face, he knew he'd lost". After afew minutes of talking the car finally stopped outside a huge restaurant "Here we are Sir" said Roland as he opened the door for Mokuba & Tea.

Gazing at the building in awe Tea couldn't believe her eyes "Wow this place is huge & looks really expensive, are you sure you want to go here for dinner, I dont want you to spend too much on me" taking her hand Mokuba looked at Tea "Nothing is too good for my Girlfriend, plus Seto gave me his credit card" he smiled "Well ok then...Thank you Mokuba" she said kissing his cheek as they walked in through the door & up to the Maitre D "Name Sir" the young lady said looking down at him from her podium "Kaiba, table for two" he said proudly "Oh, Mr Kaiba, I didnt recognize you, my apologies, right this way" said the waitress as she guided Tea & Mokuba to their table.

Choosing what they were having for dinner the two sat & waited for their meal & speciality bottle of wine, it wasnt long before their meals came & were sat infront of them, filling up her glass first & then his Tea picked up her glass "To you on your victory on becoming the new King of Games" she giggled & then blushed "Thank you Tea, cheers" he said as they gently clinked their glasses together & took a sip. Putting his hand on top of hers Mokuba looked at Tea "Hey um Tea..." he said shyly "Whats up Mokuba, everything ok" she said tilting her head to the side "Yeah, everything is fine..." he said slipping a small box out of his pocket "There's something really important that I want to ask you" "Oh? What is it" Tea said raising an eyebrow "Tea..." Mokuba said leaning across the table & taking her hand, "I love you so much & I want to be with you forever...What I want to know is, will you marry me" said Mokuba as he sat the small box up on the flattened palm of his hand & then opened it "aww wow, I dont know what to say...Yes Mokuba, I will marry you" she said as happy tears rolled down her cheeks.

Carefully taking the ring out he carefully slipped it onto Tea's finger as he saw the loving look in Tea's eyes as she gazed at the new ring on her finger "This ring is so beautiful Mokuba, you are the best Boyfriend or should I say Fiance' in the world" she said as she leaned over & placed a chaste kiss on his lips, returning the gesture he sat back in his seat "That ring was my mums, Seto helped me to find it a year ago not long after we had started dating" Mokuba said blushing "I'm absolutely honoured to be wearing something that belonged to your mum, thank you Mokuba" Tea said as she still gazed at her new ring. After they had finished their meal the pair thought it was about time that they got going home, taking her hand Mokuba escorted Tea out of the restaurant & to the awaiting car where Roland was stood ready to open the door for the couple "Enjoy your dinner Mr Kaiba" Roland said with a bow as mokuba got into the car "I did actually thank you Roland & soon we will have a new Kaiba in the family" Mokuba smirked "Oh, congratulations Sir" said Roland as Mokuba nodded.

Getting to Tea's house Mokuba got out of the car to say goodbye to his new Fiance', walking up to her door Mokuba took Tea's hands in his "Did you have a nice time tonight" Mokuba asked as Tea nodded "it was the best night of my life" Tea said giggling "I cant wait to get things sorted out so that you can come & live with us in the mansion" Mokuba beamed. Leaning in closer to him Tea stopped when the tip of her nose touched his then suddenly but slowly tilted her head to the side giving him a chaste kiss for a start until she felt his arms circling around the back of her neck, pulling her close Mokuba started to passionately kiss Tea deepening it when he heard her gasp & then slipped his tongue into her mouth running it over the ridges at the top.

Breaking for air Tea & Mokuba stood looking into each others eyes "Bye Tea, I have to go now I'm going to miss you" he said as he slowly but hesitantly slipped his hand out of hers "I'll miss you too moki" she said blowing him a kiss as he got into the car, winding down the window Mokuba waved to Tea "I love you Tea, see you tomorrow" he said as he wound the window back up as the car sped away, leaving a partially sad but very happy Tea " _Bye Mokuba, I love you"_ she whispered.


End file.
